Sonny with a chance of returning
by meNyou.2
Summary: Sonny went to a boarding school for the last four years. But when her mom loses her job, it’s just to expensive. So now she has to go to the same high school as her older brother . What will happen when she falls in love with one of his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: moving back**

Sonny POV

Yesterday I arrived back home. I haven't been here in such a long time. The school year ended a while ago, but I have been staying with my friend Lucy. I wasn't going to see her that much anymore, so my parents let me stay with her for the summer. I'm going to miss her so much and all my other friends that I left behind, but enough about the bad stuff. The good thing is, I get to see my family every day now. I was sitting on my bed, when someone knocked on the door.

"Sonny, can I come in?" It was my brother Matt

"Yeah sure" I said

"Have you finished unpacking?" He asked looking at my suitcase.

"Almost, I still have a few things to do. Why?"

"Grady and Zora are downstairs. They're asking if you want to hang out?"

I shrieked and I saw Matt cover his ears in pain. I guess I was a little bit too excited to see them again.

"Aaah Sonny, you know I still need these!" He yelled while pointing at his ears.

"Don't be such a big baby." I said laughing.

"Big baby?! You almost shattered my eardrums!"

"Someone's being a drama queen" I said in a sing-song voice, but before he could respond I jumped off of my bed and ran downstairs. When I saw Grady and Zora, I just jumped into their arms. He and his sister were my best friends (and neighbors) before I left.

"Still a hugger I see." Grady laughed

"Sorry I just missed you guys."

I took a step back and looked at them. They really changed since last year. Zora had grown a lot. She was almost as tall as me. Her hair was tied up in different ponytails and she had put different colors in it. I still remember her as the little girl, that always wore pink dresses. It was weird to see her like that. Grady had the same dorky grin on his face, but he was taller and had lost a few pounds. He looked really good, but he was still the same old Grady. I just smiled at them.

"Are you ready for school next week?" Grady asked "Cause it's not the same as you are used to, you know."

I shrugged "I bet I'll do just fine and besides, you are there to help me."

"Of course I will and I'll introduce you to my friends. You'll really like Tawni and Nico."

"That's great, I can't wait to meet them."

We stayed there talking about school, friends and stuff for about 30 minutes before heading out and exploring the town again. Not much has changed, so the tour was kind of pointless, but it was still fun to hear about there 'adventures'. We went to the mall to do some last minute shopping. I bought a purple, strapless dress, that stops just above the knees and a few notebooks. I got hungry, so I suggested to stop at Burger King. After we ate, we went back home. It was getting pretty late. Zora and Grady waved me goodbye, when I walked to the front door.

"Sonny, is that you honey?"

"Yeah, mom."

"So, how was it seeing Grady and Zora again?"

"Great, we went shopping and just hanged out. I almost forgot how much fun it was to hang out with them." I yawned. "I'm getting tired, so I'm going to sleep. Goodnight mom!"

"Goodnight Sonny"

I walked up the stairs and while I was passing my brothers room, I heard him call my name.

"Yeah, Matt?" I asked curious what he wanted.

"You wanna play a video game?"

"I love to, but I'm kind of tired."

"Please, Sonny, please!" He asked me with that puppy dog pout.

"That's unfair, you know I can't say no now!" He smirked at me. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was 17 or 7.

"Ok!" I caved

"Yes!"

"But only one game!"

"Your on sis!"

"But don't cry when you lose!" I said with a smirk of my own.

We ended up playing for 2 hours. He won most of the games, but in my defense I haven't been practicing lately. By the time I came in my room, I just threw myself on my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of chocolate pancakes. My favorite! I had to be quick, Matt could wake up any moment now.

"Mom, are that chocolate pancakes?" I heard Matt yelling.

_Oh no, I had to act fast_. I ran to my door and pulled it open. Matt was looking right at me from his room at the end of the hall.

"Too late Monroe."

"Wanna bet" I said, narrowing my eyes.

We both started running to the stairs. _Thank god my room is closer too the kitchen._ I was almost in the kitchen, when I felt two hands pushing me and I fell on the couch.

"I guess I won that bet." Matt said grinning

"Sharing, have you ever heard of it?" I whined

"Someone's being a drama queen" He mocked me.

Then our mom walked back into the kitchen. "Matt, haven't I taught you how to share?"

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. "Yes Matt, this isn't how mom raised us." I said trying not to laugh. He just rolled his eyes and pushed a plate with some pancakes to me. For the rest of the day I just finished unpacking and made sure everything was ready for school. _I can't wait for tomorrow_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, we wanted to say thank you to PlentyOfSonshineHeadedMyWay for giving us our first review. :D**

**Disclaimer: we don't own sonny with a chance ******** (but we wish we did)**

**CHAPTER 2: First day of school**

SVOP

I woke up a few minutes before my alarm went of. I decided to get out of bed and take a shower. Afterwards I opened my closet and picked out a black short and purple top. I combed my hair and decided to wear it down. I took my backpack and went down for breakfast. Dad had already left for work and my mom was just leaving to go look for a new job.

"Good morning Sonny."

"Good morning mom and good luck!"

My mom smiled at me and walked out of the kitchen. I heard her talking to Matt in the hallway. I took two bowls and started pouring cereal in them. A few moments later, he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" He said yawning. He was definitely not a morning person. I laughed at the sight of him. _His hair was a total mess_

"Morning, you look good today." I said sarcastically and pushed his bowl towards him.

He looked at his reflection in the oven and tried to fix his hair. It wasn't really helping.

"I'll fix it later." He shrugged. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"No, I'm going with Grady today. He's going to help me and show me around."

"Ok" He said eating the last of his cereal. He took his bowl and placed it in the sink. "Well, I'm going to get ready!" He yelled while running up the stairs. I heard a honk outside, so I decided to take my stuff and go outside. Grady was waving at me from his car.

"Hi Sonny, ready to go?" He asked when I got into the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

We sang along with the radio the whole car ride long. When we arrived he led me to the administration office. I got my gym clothes and locker number. I had a locker next to the water fountain. On our way to the locker, he pointed at all the different classes and told me where I had to be. I put my books away.

"Yo, Grady" I heard from behind me. When I turned around, I saw a skinny, black guy walking towards us. When he saw me, he smiled, took my hand and kissed it.

"Well hello there, I'm Nico and you are?" he asked in a lower voice to make it sound seductive. Grady rolled his eyes and hit him on the back of his head.

"I'm Allison, but all my friends call me Sonny."

At the same time a pretty blond girl walked up to us. She probably saw what happened, because she rolled her eyes at Nico too. She must be Tawni.

"Hi, I'm Tawni" _I was right _

"Don't mind Nico. You'll get used to him."

I already liked her. We stayed there for a little while just talking 'till the bell rang and we had to go to our first class. I was really lucky because I had my first class with Tawni, so I didn't have to sit alone. I had all my classes with at least one of them.

Matt's POV

When I came back downstairs, Sonny was already gone. I took my keys and drove away to school. Before I got out of my car I checked my hair. After Sonny laughed with it, I just had to see if it looked decent. When I walked through the hallway I saw my friends and walked up to them. I also saw Sonny in the distance, but she was busy talking to her new friends. _The blond one was actually really cute._ _I mean the girl not Grady._

"Hi Matt!" I recognized that voice_. It was my best friend, my bro, my mate, my brother from another mother, … well to keep it short it was just Chad._

"Yo CDC!" I said while ruffling his hair to mess with him.

"Whoa dude, no touching the hair! This doesn't come natural, you know!" he said annoyed while pointing at his hair.

"Dude what's next a mirror in your locker?" I said laughing

"No! That's ridiculous!" He said slowly closing his locker.

I opened the locker and surely there was a mirror.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"So how was your weekend?" Chad said trying to change the subject.

"uhm, you know, just hung out and I played some games with Sonny."

"Who's Sonny?" He asked suddenly very interested.

"My sister." I said in a matter of fact tone. "She went to boarding school, but now she goes to our school, I told you this already."

_Whoa he really should lay back on the hair product. It's affecting the little amount of brain cells he still has left._

"Is she hot?" He asked jokingly.

"Don't even dare to think about it." I laughed, but deep down I actually meant it.

The bell rang, so I closed my locker and went to my first class.

Sonny's POV

The classes went by really quickly. It was already lunchtime. I walked over to the cafeteria with Nico. I was standing in line and the lunch lady dropped some green goo on my plate. Nico and I headed to the table where Tawni and Grady were already seated. They all had the green stuff too. I poked in it.

"Is this even eatable?" I asked looking at the food suspiciously.

"Yes, if you can keep it in, it is" Grady joked.

Everybody started laughing. Then I saw a blond guy walking past us with a steak.

"Why does that guy, get steak and we get this?" I asked them pointing at the blond guy.

"That's because he plays football and you have to eat a lot of proteins." She said mockingly.

"Maybe I could ask my brother for a steak then." I laughed.

"Who's your brother?" Tawni asked.

"Matt Monroe, why do you know him?"

"You're kidding right, Tawni has been crushing on him for years" Nico said amused.

Tawni looked at him furiously and kicked his knee.

"OWW, Tawni! I was just kidding." He yelled.

"I haven't been crushing on him for years!" She whisper-shouted "Just one" She added shyly.

The bell rang and we all got up, when I heard Tawni scream.

"What is it?" we asked simultaneously.

"I think it just moved" she said while pointing at her plate of 'scarf and barf'.

We all ran as fast as we could. Once we were out of the cafeteria we started walking to our next class. Nico was doing an imitation of Brenda the lunch lady, when he bumped into someone. The guy dropped his books and turned around.

"Watch where you're going!" The blond guy yelled. His blue eyes shooting daggers at Nico.

"Sorry, didn't see you." Nico apologized

"Yeah, I noticed that." He snapped "Can I have my books?! Like today?!"

Tawni and I were picking them up, but we froze when he said that. _He was so rude, he could pick up his own damn books._ We took Nico's arm and walked away.

"What a jerk!" I said

"Yeah, he's the mayor of jerksville!" Grady said. He was still glaring at the blond guy.

"No, you mean the ambassador of Jerkoslovakia." Tawni laughed.

We forgot about the incident really quick, because of Tawni's joke and bursted out laughing. We just headed to class. The rest of the day went really well, before I knew it, it was already time to go home. I said goodbye to my new friends and hopped in the car with Grady.

"So what did you think?" He asked me while driving away from school.

"It was fun. I really like Tawni and Nico." I answered

He dropped me of and I waved him goodbye. When I got inside my mom came to the door.

"How was your day?" she asked me hopefully

"It was great mom, don't worry. How was the interview?"

"Not so great. I don't think I got it."

I could see she was disappointed. I walked up to her and hugged her. "You'll get the next on. They're stupid for not hiring you."

My mom smiled at me and I knew she was feeling a little bit better. To take her mind off of things I just told her about my first day.

Matt POV

After school, I headed to football practice. On my way there I saw David.

"David, wanna mess with Chad?!"

"Yeah! The usual?!" He asked smirking

"The usual!" I said smirking as well.

When we arrived at the locker room everyone was already there. We just finished putting on our uniforms when the coach came in.

"Come on boys , hurry up!" The coach shouted.

While all the guys were running outside, I stopped Chad.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked him seriously.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking confused

"Well we don't want you to get helmet hair. We know how much it means to you." David said.

"HAHA, really funny guys" He said

"Well, if it's to bad you can always go to your locker and fix it." I laughed.

David and I ran outside still laughing. While we were running we heard Chad grumble. Practice went really well, It was exhausting so when I came home, I went to my room and only came back down for dinner.

**A.N.: this is our first story so please push that button and let us know how we're doing. Be honest, but not to honest :D. We already have chapter 3 and 4 ready so let us know if you want us to keep uploading. Oh and thanks for reading ****and reviewing**** btw. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: we don't own sonny with a chance **

**CHAPTER 3: Meeting the ambassador!**

S POV

It's been a few weeks since I started at the local high school. Everybody is really friendly. Well you have your occasional snobby cheerleader or stuck up jerk, but overall it was amazing. I've made a lot of friends, but I mostly hang out with Grady, Nico and Tawni. Tawni is definitely my best friend, she knows everything about everyone. So you really don't want to get on her bad side.

Today I couldn't get a ride from Grady because he had broken his tooth on some kind of 'food' of the cafeteria. That's why I had to wait for my brother's practice to end. I already did my assignments in the library and didn't have anything left to do, so I decided to go look for Matt. He was probably still practicing. I walked to the football field, if he wasn't done yet, I would at least have something to do.

C POV

Normally football practice relaxes me, but today Melanie had to ruin it. We just ended practice and were heading to the locker room when she walked up to me.

"Hi Chaddy, can I talk to you?" she asked in her sugarcoated voice.

The guys gave me looks and I gave them a 'Just give me a minute ' look and gestured for them to leave.

"What do you want to talk about, Melanie?" I asked annoyed_. I really hate that nickname_. " I thought I said I was done talking."

"Don't you think this has been going on for too long? How long are you going to be mad at me? It was just one guy, one time." She said while pressing herself against me.

"Well, that was one guy and one time to many." I told her and pushed her off of me.

"Oh could you quit whining about it, you know you still want me." She said changing her voice from angry to flirtatious. _If she was trying to be seductive, it wasn't working._

I had had enough of her ,so I walked past her not giving her another glance. She could really ruin my day. I was about to turn around the corner when I bumped into someone. When I looked down, I saw a girl with long, wavy brown hair. She got up and started wiping the sand off of her clothes.

"What is it with people at this school and bumping into me?! Could you just watch where your going?!" I yelled.

She didn't really deserve that, but I just couldn't help myself. I was already in a bad mood because of Melanie and I sure as hell didn't need this. She stared at me bewildered for a moment. Then I could see her face change, now I wasn't the only one in a bad mood.

"You've got eyes too, you know" She said, trying to stay calm.

"And your point is?"

"Never mind, is practice already over?" She asked me, definitely still annoyed.

"Yes, it's over. That's why nobody is on the field." I said talking to her like she was three years old. _Well, it was obvious._

"Ugh, just forget it." She said and stormed off.

I think I heard her mumble something about some country, but I didn't care. I just walked to the locker room. When the guys saw in what a foul mood I was, they let me cool off for a while. They knew this wasn't a good time to talk to me. After a few minutes they started talking to me again, knowing that I wasn't that angry anymore.

"So…" Matt started "What did she want?"

"She was trying to convince me to get back together." I said

"And you said … ?" David said, asking me to go on.

"No, of course." I stated matter-of-factly

_Did they really think I was gonna get back together with her?_ After they saw that I was still annoyed, they just left me alone.

S POV

I went to the football field to see if practice was already over, but I didn't quit made it to the field. Just when I was going around the corner, I bumped into that blond, steak eating jerk.

"What is it with people at this school and bumping into me?! Could you just watch where you're going?!" He screamed

_Why was he yelling at me for no reason? I didn't even bump him that hard._ At first I couldn't even believe, what he was saying. I just looked at him. When I snapped out of it, I started yelling back at him.

"You've got eyes too, you know"

I really tried to stay calm. I didn't even get what his problem was.

"And your point is?" He asked me. He was looking at me like I was stupid or something.

Never mind, is practice already over?" I asked him. I was still annoyed, but I thought that if I changed the subject, at least my mood wouldn't get worse.

"Yes, it's over. That's why nobody is on the field." He said like he was talking to a toddler.

I was wrong about my mood, it did get worse after what he said. The only thing I knew to do was sigh in frustration.

"Just forget it!" I yelled before I stormed off.

"He really is the ambassador of Jerkoslovakia." I mumbled.

I decided to wait at Matt's car. Hopefully, I wouldn't see that jerk there. Matt walked out of the school with a few of his friends. They said goodbye and finally we could go home.

"Wow, what happened to you sunshine?" Matt asked jokingly

When he saw I wasn't laughing, he got worried. We got into his car and he kept looking at me.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing, just met the most obnoxious guy on the planet." I told him.

"Oh, do I wanna know?" He asked me, trying to make me smile again.

"No, never mind. It's actually kind of stupid." I answered. "Let's just go home, I'm starving."

_Matt always makes me feel a little bit better. I don't know how he does that. He just asks me a few stupid questions and I'm already smiling again._ During the car ride home, we just talked about random things. I even forgot why I was in a bad mood in the first place. When we came home dinner was already on the table. _Spaghetti my favorite._ While we were eating dinner I got a text from Tawni

'hi is it 2late or can I come over?'

'No, U can come over.' I texted back

'C U in a few min.'

We were still at the table, when the doorbell rang. Matt went to open the door. He had a stain on his shirt, but he didn't notice that. _He just can't eat without spilling_.

"Hi, Tawni right?" I heard Matt say

"Yeah" I could tell she was nervous."Eating spaghetti?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

I guess she pointed at the stain on his shirt because I didn't hear anything until Matt ran up the stairs. A few seconds later he came back down with a new shirt on, his cheeks a bit red. I don't know if it was because of how fast he ran up and down the stairs or because of Tawni's stain comment.

I was already in the living room with Tawni. We just watched television and talked about how hot some of the actors were. _We're girls, we can't help it._ Matt came to watch it too. I don't even know why, he hates this show. After we watched television it was getting kind of late and Tawni decided to go home. We said our goodbyes and I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I listened to some songs on my IPod and fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews and we hope you like this one too. So keep reviewing! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: we don't own sonny with a chance**

**CHAPTER 4: Charming vs. Cute**

SPOV

The bell had rang signaling It's time to go home. I was walking to my locker to get some books, but my locker was jammed again. It just wouldn't budge. Normally it would open after a couple of tries, but this time it just wouldn't. I sighed and sat down against the wall. I put my face in my hands out of frustration. Suddenly I heard someone slam his hand against the locker and it swung open.

"Oh my god, Thank you so much! How did you do that?" I asked while I took my books out of my locker. When I finally looked at the person who had opened my locker, I was in a bad mood again.

"Oh, it's you." I said a little bit frustrated.

"Yeah, you're welcome." The blond boy replied.

"Why are you even helping me?"

" It looked like you needed help." He said "and you're blocking the water fountain."

He pointed at the place where I sat a few seconds ago.

"Just when I think you're being nice, uhm what's your name?"

"It's Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper. And you are?"

"Allison, just Allison."

There was an awkward silence after that and I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to say something.

"So …, can you tell me how you opened my locker?"

"Oh, well you just have to hit it right here." He said pointing."You have to put a little bit of force in it."

"Like this?" I slammed my fist against the locker and it opened again.

"Yeah" he said looking at me with is eyes wide with surprise. "You're pretty strong, most girls can't do that."

"Well I guess I'm not like most girls."

"You can say that again"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked getting angry again.

"No, I mean it in a good way. You're not one of those helpless girls, that need someone to look after them. Like,…, you didn't started crying yesterday when I was a jerk to you."

_Wow, a compliment of the big jerk _I thought _I don't like to admit it, but getting a compliment from him was nice._

"So you admit you were a jerk." I smiled

"Yeah, I admit it."

"Is this your way to apologize?"

"Just be happy, Chad Dylan Cooper normally doesn't do apologies." He said with a grin planted on his face. I don't really know why, but that big ego of his was sort of charming. We just stood there for a moment, when I got a text.

'R U coming? Tawn x'

'be right there.'

"I have to go, my friend is waiting for me." I said "Nice to meet you, Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Yeah, you too Allison, just Allison." His grin grew even wider. I laughed and waved goodbye before walking to the parking lot. I saw Tawni standing next to her car. It wasn't really the car, you would expect Tawni to drive. It was an old blue Mustang. I would have expected her to have a pink convertible, but this car was so much better.

"There you are! What took you so long?" She asked me.

"Couldn't get my locker open." I said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked confused.

"I always smile, hence the nickname."

She raised an eyebrow. Suddenly her eyes grew big and she started smiling.

"That's not just any smile." She stated "It's a boy smile!"

"This is not a boy smile." I heard my voice raise two octaves when I said that.

"And now you're in denial." She laughed

"I am not." My voice still as high as a few seconds ago. I really have to learn how to control it, Tawni always knows when I'm lying.

"Sure, have fun on your trip to de-nial." She said still laughing.

I knew I couldn't win from Tawni, so I decided to just change the subject. I had to find something she couldn't resist.

"You know, Matt asked about you today." I looked at her hoping she would drop the previous subject.

"He did? What did he want to know? Tell me everything!" she almost yelled.

I just knew it would work. The whole ride home, we talked about Matt. She completely forgot about my boy smile. Tawni may know everything about me, but I know everything about her too.

CPOV

The coach had been giving us extra practices, because there was a big game coming up. I was on my way to the locker room. I didn't really feel like practicing. After the Melanie incident I was in a foul mood. I was running through the hall and heard someone slamming against a locker. There was a girl pulling on one of the handles. I heard her sigh. She sat down against the wall and put her head in her hands. Then I recognized her, it was the girl I yelled at yesterday. I felt kind of bad about yelling at her. She didn't really deserve that, even though she did bump into the chadmeister, so I decided to help her. I walked over and hit the locker right above the handle and it opened.

"Oh my god, Thank you so much! How did you do that?" She said without even looking at me. When she finally turned around I could see her face change. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, you're welcome." I said sarcastically. Man, she must really hate me. Normally girls don't hate me, they fall at my feet.

"Why are you even helping me?" She asked me suspicious.

" It looked like you needed help." I said "and you're blocking the water fountain." I couldn't let her know, that I felt bad about yesterday.

"Just when I think you're being nice, uhm what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper. And you are?" I smiled my dazzling white smile. Do you know they have 80 shades of white now? Well, never mind.

"Allison, just Allison." She replied mocking me. _She was actually funny. You don't have a lot of girls that are cute and funny. Wait did I just think she's cute?_ There was an awkward silence, but luckily she said something after a while.

"So …, can you tell me how you opened my locker?" she tried to start a conversation.

"Oh, well you just have to hit it right here. You have to put a little bit of force in it."

"Like this?" she asked me while hitting the locker. It swung open. _Wow, she's pretty strong._

"Yeah, you're pretty strong, most girls can't do that." _Did I actually say that?_

"Well I guess I'm not like most girls."

"You can say that again" I regretted saying that, the moment I saw her face turning from happy to hurt and then angry again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked me. _Yup, she's angry. Time for damage control. I should turn on the CDC-charm._

"No, I mean it in a good way. You're not one of those helpless girls, that need someone to look after them. Like,…, you didn't started crying yesterday when I was a jerk to you." _Did I just admitted I was wrong yesterday? What did Brenda put in my steak?_

"So you admit you were a jerk." She said while smiling again

"Yeah, I admit it." _If you want to keep a girl happy, always say you were wrong, even though you weren't._

"Is this your way to apologize?" She asked me. I could see the victory in her chocolate brown eyes. I decided to just leave it. I didn't want another discussion with her.

"Just be happy, Chad Dylan Cooper normally doesn't do apologies." I grinned letting my ego show a little. I'm not sure, but I think her cheeks turned a bit pink. _Told you the charm works, __every time__. _We just stood there for a moment, when she got a text. She send one back and looked at me apologetically.

"I have to go, my friend is waiting for me." She said "Nice to meet you, Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper." Now a grin formed on her face. She was making fun at me again.

"Yeah, you too Allison, just Allison." I played along.

She laughed and waved goodbye before walking in the direction of the parking lot. I kept standing there until she was out of my sight. _Damn, practice, I totally forgot. I better hurry. _When I finally arrived in the locker room almost everybody had changed.

"What are you smiling about?" I heard Matt ask. "and why are you so late?"

"I'm not smiling." I said. I didn't notice it that I was actually smiling. _Again what did Brenda put in my steak?!_

"Yeah, you are. You haven't smiled since the Melanie incident. So… what changed?" he continued.

"I can be happy for no reason you know." _I really didn't know why I was smiling all of the sudden, I just was. Guess Allison just brightened up my day. Wait, what? I just talked to her for five minutes. Snap out of it Chad._

"Ok, if you don't want to tell me." He said before taking his helmet and heading out to the field. I took my helmet too and followed him. The rest of practice went really great and Matt didn't bring the smile up anymore. So when practice ended I just jumped into my car and drove home. I needed some rest.

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews you guys! We really appreciate it, especially for our first story! So keep reviewing and we'll update soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**CHAPTER 5: Back from De-Nial!**

SPOV

I woke up at ten o'clock AM. Today Tawni was coming over to do some homework. Yesterday we got a big assignment and decided to start already. I went downstairs to see everybody sitting at the table.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning" They all spoke simultaneously.

"Is it ok if Tawni comes over later? We have an assignment we need to work on." I told them.

Matt looked at me out of the corners of his eyes. I could read that boy like an edition of tween weekly. He was just too obvious. I gave him a 'yeah, you don't mind that' look and he immediately started focusing on his cereal again with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Aren't your friends coming over?" My mom asked looking at Matt.

"Yes, why?"

"Maybe you should study at Tawni's house. You probably can't focus here, with all the noise." My mom stated now facing me.

"We're not that loud." Matt said trying to change mom's mind.

"Yeah mom, you're right. I'll text Tawni." I said ignoring my brother's comment.

Matt looked a little bit disappointed, but it's not like he would have a lot of time with her anyway. I snapped out of my thoughts, when I received a text from Tawni.

'Ok; fine with me. Can U go 2 library? Tawn x'

'Yeah, I'll get the books' I texted back. I ran upstairs to get my things and went to the library.

CPOV

I was driving to Matt's house. All of the guys were meeting there. I looked out of my window and saw Allison coming out of the library. She was carrying a ton of books. I turned my car around, stopped next to her and pulled the window down.

"Everything alright?" I asked. She looked at me with a big smile.

"Hi Chad, yeah I guess so." She said trying to keep her books from falling.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked smoothly.

"That would be great, well if it's not to much trouble?"

"No, of course not, jump in." I said leaning over the passenger seat and opening the door. She got in, dropped her books on the backseat and thanked me.

"Where do I have to drop you off?" I asked her.

"It's next to that little bakery. Do you know which one I mean?"

"Do you mean the one next to the park?"

"Yeah, that's the one." She said smiling. "Where were you heading of to?"

"Oh just a friend's house, it's on the way there." That's a lie, but I knew she wouldn't accept the ride if she knew it was the other way. I started the car and drove of.

"What are the books for?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"We got a big assignment, it's due in 3 weeks, but we wanted to get started already."

"3 weeks? And you're already starting now?"

"Yeah Chad, I know it's hard to believe, but not everybody likes to see your initials as their grades." She laughed.

"Ouch, that was harsh Allison." I laughed too. Normally I would get mad, but for some reason I just couldn't. "Just so you know Allison. You have to have good grades to play football."

"I know, I didn't mean it like that, I just …"

"I'm not mad Allison. Don't worry my ego is too big to be offended by that." I said interrupting her. She started laughing again. _She looks so cute when she laughs. Damn there was that word again. Well there's no escaping it, she is cute, so I guess thinking it isn't that wrong. _

"Here it is." She suddenly said. "Thanks again for the ride." She took her books, got out of my car and waved goodbye.

"No problem" I said winking. _Ok, first cute and now winking. What is this girl doing to me? _I watched her walk in the house and drove off. When I arrived at Matt's place everybody was already there. I was 20 minutes late.

"Finally, Why are you so late?" David asked

"Had to drop someone of." I answered not really wanting to tell them about Allison. They didn't ask any more questions.

SPOV

Tawni opened the door and I heard Chad's car leave. I walked in the hall and she looked at me with big eyes.

"Did you walk all the way over here with those books?" she asked me.

"No, I got a ride." I didn't want her to know that Chad drove me, so I hid my face.

"Ok, what's going on? You're acting strange again." I smiled at her sheepishly. "And there's that smile again."

"That's because I'm back from my trip to De-Nial." I didn't want to look at her. I knew she was grinning, celebrating that she was right and I was wrong.

"Do I know him? Does he go to our school? Is he in our grade? What's his name?" She started shooting questions at me.

"Yes, yes, no and Ch-Chad" I said not wanting her to know the last answer.

"Chad who? There are a lot of Chads in our school." She kept pushing me to tell her.

"Cooper." I said "You know the mayor of Jerksville." I said covering my ears. I knew what was coming next.

"WHAT?! NO! FREAKIN! WAY!"

"He's really nice, once you get to know him. And funny and cute and the way his eyes…" I said starting to daydream. _Snap out of it Sonny, you only talked to him twice._

"Since when is he nice? You thought he was a jerk too." She said trying to understand. She wasn't mad, just shocked.

"He was a jerk, but then he apologized and he helped me with my locker. And just now he gave me a ride, because I had trouble with all of those books." I said without taking a breath between the sentences.

"You really like him, don't you?" She looked at me understanding completely. _This is how she feels about Matt. _

"Let's just start working." She said all of the sudden. We were done talking about the subject. She understood and I knew she was fine with it. This is why I love her so much. After a few hours, my mom called to ask if I could come home. Dinner was ready.

"We aren't quite ready. Can Tawni come with me?" I asked her over the phone.

"Sure, I made enough for 10 people."

"Ok, be there in a few minutes." I told her before I hung up. Tawni and I took our stuff and went to my place. Dad had just set the table when we arrived.

"Can you tell Matt to come downstairs?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Tawni said a little too eager. When I turned around to look at her, she was already halfway up the stairs._ I Guess Matt gets some time with Tawni after all._

MPOV

I was listening to some music, when somebody knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled hoping they would hear it. My music was kind of loud.

"Dinners ready." Someone said. When I turned around, I saw Tawni standing in the door opening. _I should have cleaned my room._

"Is that the shirt with the stain on?" She asked me laughing._ Or at least thrown away that shirt. _I saw her looking around again. _Can this get any worse?_

"So dinner, let's go." I tried to push her out of my room.

"Matty Honey, Are you coming downstairs? Dinner is ready!" _Of course it was going to get worse. _

"Yeah Matty, I'm starving." Tawni laughed while pulling my arm, trying to get me downstairs. Thank god there weren't any embarrassing moments after that.

**A/N: Don't forget to review :P :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: we do not own Sonny with a chance **

**CHAPTER 6: Guy code!**

CPOV

Finally it was lunchtime, I was starving. I walked to Brenda, smiled my dashing smile and got a big, juicy burger. I was glad I didn't have to eat what the rest of the school was eating. As I headed to our table, I could see Allison and her friends sitting down. They looked at their plates with disgust written all over their faces. I sat in front of Matt, my back turned to Allison. Everybody was talking about our next game. Only Matt looked absent. He just sat there with a smile planted on his face, looking at something behind me. _What is so goddamn funny?_

I turned around to see what he was looking at. There wasn't anything out of the usual going on. The only funny thing happening, was Allison and her friends, who were joking around. Allison and her blond friend (_I think her name is Tammy, wait no… Tawni_) were apparently reenacting their biology class. Allison did a good impression of Mr. Jones. _They are so random._ **(A/N: You'll probably call this cliché, but we think it's a classic)** A smile crept up my face. I just couldn't help it. Allison stood up and walked to the trashcan.

"I'm not hungry." Matt said hurriedly, almost running to the trashcan, making me snap out of my thoughts. He hadn't even touched his steak.

Allison was throwing away the green stuff on her plate, when Matt came to stand next to her. He said something to make her smile and handed her the steak. Her smile grew even bigger, so that it almost reached her eyes. She gave him a hug and walked back to her table. Matt watched her turn around and smiled to himself. I didn't like what I was seeing at all! I had an unusual feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Did he even know her? _The worst thing was that Allison seemed to like him. When I first met her I was a complete jerk. Now he meets her and he's like a knight in shining armor, saving her from her lunch. Matt returned to his seat and got into the conversation with the other guys, but I could see him throwing glances in Allison's direction. I decided to not say anything about it to him. I just stared at my plate. _Great now, I'm not hungry anymore either_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me and the guys were walking through the halls between classes, when David stopped abruptly.

"Who's that?" He asked suddenly pointing at someone. We all looked up and saw Matt talking to a girl with brown wavy hair. It was Allison. I didn't tell them I knew her, but just watched her and Matt. They were talking about something and Allison shook her head. Matt put on his puppy dog pout, like he always does to get his way. When that didn't work he poked her in the sides. She started laughing.

"OK, fine, I'll do it!" She yelled still laughing. Matt smirked victoriously. At the sight of his face, she smacked his arm playfully.

A hand waved before my eyes and snapped me out of my thoughts again.

"Hello?!" David asked "Earth to Chad?"

I looked up at him, while he gave me a worried look. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I responded quickly "Let's just go." I lied, I wasn't anywhere near of being ok. That feeling in the pit of my stomach returned again, this time even worse. I knew I was jealous. _Allison is supposed to be my girl. Yes, I said my girl. Even though Matt's my best friend it's hard to not go over there and punch him in the face, because I'm supposed to make her laugh, I'm supposed to share my steak and I'm supposed to be the one putting my arms around her. _

"Chad, coming?" David asked worried again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We were in the locker room and all of the guys were talking about what we saw earlier. _It wasn't bad enough seeing it, they had to talk about it too?!_ I tried to block there voices out, but it didn't really work. _Are they doing this on purpose?! _I didn't say a lot, just stared at the door, wondering why Matt wasn't here yet.

"Matt's girlfriend is hot!" Mike shouted

"I haven't noticed her before." David stated

"It's probably because she's always hanging out with those losers." Jason said cocky. If you haven't noticed, Jason is an even bigger jerk than me. Suddenly Matt walks in and everybody became quiet. He looked at us.

"What were you talking about?" he asked curious.

"Don't you want to tell **us** something?" David asked him emphasizing us.

"Not really" he said raising a brow "Can you just tell me what it is, because you're acting weird."

"We were talking about your hot girlfriend, Allison." Mike smiled, Matt started laughing too, but that didn't last long.

"yeah, are you tapping that?" Jason asked bluntly.

"No, I'm not **tapping **that and she's not my girlfriend." He said suddenly tensing up, balling his hands into fists. I could see he was getting angrier. I on the other hand, cheered up a little when he said, she wasn't his girlfriend.

Jason wasn't the most subtle guy and he could really be annoying. He never knows when to shut up. "Man, if she's not, I call dips. She seems naïve, it will probably be really easy for me to score." He laughed. _I'm going to hit him!_

But Matt beat me to it, he raised his fist and hit Jason right on the nose. He fell back against the lockers and before I knew it Matt was hitting him over and over again. David and I had to pull him off of Jason, even though I didn't really want to.

"Try to say that again and I'll kill you!" Matt yelled on the top of his longs. _This isn't normal for Matt._

"Dude, what's wrong with you? I was just joking!" Jason said wiping away the blood that was coming from his nose.

"What's wrong?! Nobody talks about my sister like that, ok?!" He yelled, still trying to break free. _Wait did he say sister?!_

The coach entered the room. He must have heard the commotion. He looked surprised, when he saw us holding Matt back and Jason still sitting on the floor.

"To the principal's office!" he yelled. "Jason, You're going to the nurse first. Chad you're going with Matt and Mike you're going with Jason."

David and I dragged him out of there and sat him down on a bench outside. I couldn't get him out of there alone.

"Are you calmed down a little bit?" David asked.

Matt didn't answer immediately. "Not really" He finally said.

"Can you handle this on your own?" David asked me.

"Yeah" I said "Come on Matt, we have to go."

David walked back into the locker room and Matt and I walked through the halls. I looked at him. He was relaxing a little bit. I knew it wasn't the right time to ask, but I couldn't stop myself.

"I thought your sister's name was Sonny?" I tried to ask it casually, clearly failing. He gave me a look before answering.

"It's her nickname, her real name is Allison."

"oh" I said "You know Jason didn't mean it, he was just being his usual jerk-self." Matt just ignored me. _I can't believe I'm defending him. I was almost hitting him too._

We finally arrived at the principal's office. I don't think I could have bared the awkward silence any longer.

"Mr. Monroe. I heard about the incident." The principal said " Come into my office, I've already called your parents."

Matt disappeared inside and I was about to leave, when Mrs. Monroe and Allison _or should I say Sonny _came walking in. Mrs. Monroe entered the principal's office and Sonny stayed with me. Not long after that, Jason and his parents arrived and they also went into the office. Probably because the principal needed to hear both sides of the story.

"What happened?" she asked me. I could see she was worried.

"He got in a fight." I said not giving to much details "but he isn't hurt, except maybe his hand." I added after seeing her getting even more worried. She sat down and relaxed a little bit. "This isn't like him." I sat down next to her and we stayed like that for a few minutes not saying anything. It was one of those awkward silences again, so I decided to break it.

"I didn't know you had a nickname." I told her trying to start a conversation. She looked up at me.

"It's Sonny from Alli**son**. And because I have a sunny personality. Matt gave it to me when I was little." She smiled.

"I like it" I said "It suits you." She blushed a little bit.

"Do you have a nickname?" She asked me

"You can choose: CDC, the chadmeister, …" I smirked

"No, I think I'm gonna keep the one Tawni thought of."

"What is it?"

"The ambassador of Jerkoslovakia." She said her smile growing even bigger.

"Well, thanks Monroe." I laughed. We talked about all sort of stupid things, just laughing.

"Thanks Chad" she said sweetly "for cheering me up." She kissed me on the cheek and I blushed a little bit.

"No problem, I love to make you laugh." My cheeks turned even more red after I realized what I had just said. We just stared at each other for a few seconds until the door opened. We both moved a few inches away from each other.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Sonny said quickly. Matt and Jason came out of the office. Jason walked out of the room and Matt sat next to me.

"I'm not sorry for hitting him, you know." He said "Even **if** he was joking, it would go against the guy code." I didn't know if he was serious or if he was just looking for an excuse to justify his actions.

"Guy code?" I asked him "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, after today, I am." He said looking very serious. "No friend of mine, can date my sister. And especially not Jason." _Great, thanks a lot Jason. Maybe when Matt has calmed down, he'll change his mind. _Both Sonny and his mom came back at the same time.

"Come on Matt we're leaving and don't think you're off the hook. Give your keys to Sonny, because you won't see your car for two weeks. You can give me your cell phone and when we get home, you can also unplug your computer." Connie said furious. _Damn, Never saw Connie like this before._

"Oh, and you're grounded. You can only leave the house for school."

He gave his keys to Sonny and they all started walking to the parking lot. He looked really down right now, I would be too if my mom took my baby (car) away. Sonny looked back one more time and waved me goodbye. I smiled a little and waved back.

**A/N: We know we're being mean right now, but it's just so much fun! :P ANY WHOO keep reviewing! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance or Suite Life on Deck. (If you can even notice which sentence we borrowed from the Suite life on Deck :D)**

**CHAPTER 7: Ice cream and movies!**

CPOV

Two weeks have gone by since the Matt-Jason incident. Matt hadn't changed his mind yet and I was starting to get worried that he never will. He could hang around Jason without trying to kill him, but that doesn't mean, he doesn't want to. No one on the team even dared to say Sonny's name again, including me. I tried to stay away from Sonny these two weeks for two reasons: 1. I didn't want to get killed by Matt. 2. I was afraid I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. But it's easier said than done. Somehow my feet led me to Sonny, every time and once I was there, they wouldn't let me leave. Matt had seen me talking to her once and he freaked out on me. I told him that I asked her if she knew where he was, so he let it go. It wasn't a complete lie. I did ask her that, but that wasn't the only thing we were talking about.

And here I am now, walking to the diner to meet up with the guys. I didn't really want to go, but it was the first time Matt could go out again and I needed to keep an eye on him.

"Hi Chad!" I heard someone yell from across the street. I saw a blond girl waving at me and behind her Sonny was smiling shyly. I walked over to them. My feet taking control again.

"Hi" I said with a big smile on my face. _Sonny has that effect on me._

"Hi" Sonny said

"What are you up to?" Tawni asked me.

"Nothing much, I'm just walking." I said. "You?"

"We went for ice cream. " Sonny answered pointing at her empty cup. "And going to see a movie now."

"Do you want to come too?" Tawni asked me. "You weren't doing anything anyway." I looked at Sonny, who was giving Tawni a look.

"Yeah, sure." I said."If you don't mind" I added looking at Sonny, hoping to see her reaction. _I didn't want to go to the diner anyway and I see them all the time at school. They won't mind and David can keep an eye on Matt._

"We don't mind" Tawni said "Do we Sonny?"

"Don't mind at all" She answered now looking at me. _Was she flirting?_

Tawni suddenly took her phone out and put it against her ear. "Hello?... Oh no, I totally forgot. I'll be home in a minute. Bye mom"

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." She said to us.

"Is everything ok?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, just forgot something, but you can still go watch the movie." She answered quickly.

"But how do I get home now?" Sonny asked her again.

"Chad can probably take you home, cant you?" she focused her eyes on me now.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off." I answered. Sonny didn't seem to notice that Tawni was setting us up, but I noticed. _I should really thank Tawni afterwards. I owe her!_

"Well have fun." She said while walking away.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….......TPOV

Me and Sonny were walking to the cinema. We went for ice cream first. She kept talking about Chad. How he was so cute when he laughed and how she loved how his eyes sparkled. I tried to keep listening, but I had heard it already, so it was hard to focus.

_Do I talk about Matt that much too?_ I smiled at myself. _Probably._

"Are you even listening?" Sonny asked me, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Of course I am, you were talking about Chad." Sonny was pleased with my answer and started talking again. I looked around and saw Chad across the street.

"Speaking of the devil." I said

"What?" Sonny looked at my with questioning eyes.

"Hi Chad!" I yelled. He turned around and I started waving. He crossed the street.

"What are you doing?" I heard Sonny ask a bit afraid, but still with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hi" Chad said, a big smile as well.

"Hi" Sonny said

"What are you up to?" I asked him, I had to start the conversation, they were to busy staring at each other.

"Nothing much, I'm just walking. You?" he said looking at both of us now.

"We went for ice cream. " Sonny answered pointing at her empty cup. "And going to see a movie now."

"Do you want to come too?" I asked him quickly. "You weren't doing anything anyway." _He can't say no to this. _When I looked at Sonny she threw me a 'what the hell' look.

"Yeah, sure." He answered ."If you don't mind" He probably saw the look that Sonny was giving me, because he added the 'If you don't mind' .

"We don't mind, do we Sonny?" I responded emphasizing the last part.

"Don't mind at all" She answered finally looking at Chad. _She is totally flirting._

I didn't want to be the third wheel, so I took my phone out and put it against my ear. "Hello?... Oh no, I totally forgot. I'll be home in a minute. Bye mom" I turned to Chad and Sonny. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go."

"Is everything ok?" Sonny asked me.

"Yeah, just forgot something, but you can still go watch the movie."

"But how do I get home now?" Sonny asked me again. _Can't she take a hint? Come on Sonny, I think I'm obvious enough. _

"Chad can probably take you home, cant you?" I turned to Chad. _He apparently did notice what I was doing._

"Yeah, I'll drop you off." He answered.

"Well have fun." I said while walking away. _He owes me big time. Sonny too, if she noticed. It was actually kind of fun being a matchmaker. I'm good at it too, if I say so myself. I'm so awesome, I think I deserve another scoop of ice cream. YAY, ME! _

"Tawni wait up!"

It was Matt!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: we're going to stop here. So like some of you would say **cliffy!!!** :P Don't worry we'll update soon. So Review!!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance, Michael Cera or Miss Congeniality. **

**Chapter 8: First dates?!**

MPOV

I finally got to go out again. After two weeks, without my car, phone, computer and only getting to leave the house for school, I'm free again. _Oh sweet, sweet freedom! _I had just parked my car and was walking to the diner, when I saw Tawni walking by.

"Tawni wait up!" I yelled. She slowly turned around and she smiled. I walked up to her.

"Hi Matt." She said and we started walking again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her curiously

"Just going to get some ice cream. Why?"

"Weren't you and Sonny going to the movies?" Her eyes widened and she started stuttering.

"She's … well… It was probably with Nico or Grady." She finally finished her sentence. I raised a brow.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure. Do you want to go with me?" She asked me.

"Uhm yeah, that sounds better than what I had planned." I answered. _It is, I see the guys everyday and this was my chance to hang out with Tawni, alone. Having your little sister there with you isn't really romantic._

When we arrived at the ice cream parlor, I opened the door for Tawni. She smiled at me.

"Which flavor do you want?" I asked her

"Cookie dough."

"You can go sit down if you want. I'll get the ice creams." She walked to a boot in the corner and sat down.

"Next" the girl behind the counter said.

"two cups, one with a scoop of cookie dough and one with peanut butter." I handed her the money and she gave me the two cups in return.

"Thanks" I gave her a quick smile. When I came at the table, Tawni was texting somebody. She didn't notice me sitting down in front of her.

"Here you go" I said "You don't like the ice cream cone, right?"

"No, I don't" She looked at me surprised "How did you know that?"

"You were talking about it with Sonny last week."

"And you remembered that?" I could feel my cheeks getting red. _Nice, now she'll think I'm a stalker or something. _But lucky for me she just smiled.

"Where were you going?" She asked me

"All of the guys were meeting at the diner." I told her

"Shouldn't you be there? I mean you didn't had to come with me." She said that a little shyly. "Not that I don't want you here, It's just…you know." She added. She was rambling and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"I see them everyday." I stated "I rather be with you." _I shouldn't have said that, but I can't take it back so…_ I took my eyes of of my cup and looked at her. She was blushing. After we finished our ice creams we stayed talking for two hours. Talking to her was just really easy. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Is it already that late?" She asked me "I have to get going." I stood up and we walked outside.

"Well" she said turning around "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do I have to drop you off at home?" I asked quickly. I wanted to talk to her just a little longer.

"My car's just around the corner." She said. "Thank you for the ice cream…oh and for the company. I had a great time."

"Me too." I said.

Tawni walked over to her car. She had already crossed the street and was almost around the corner, when I started running after her. "Tawni, wait up!" The second time today I said this to her. Once again she turned around and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to do that again sometime, I mean… like a date?" I couldn't help sounding really nervous. Her smile grew bigger.

"I'd love too." She said. "Just call me." She took out a pen and wrote her number on my arm.

"See you tomorrow, Matt."

"Can't wait." I smiled a lot more confident. Tawni got in her car and I saw her drive off. I decided to go home too, thinking about when I should call her.

SPOV

"So what movie are we going to see?" Chad asked me.

"I actually want to see that new comedy with Michael Cera." I said "Is that ok?"

"Yes. That's ok" He answered_. _We went to buy our tickets. We each bought a drink and shared a popcorn. We found seats and sat down just as the movie started. The movie had just started and I got a text from Tawni.

'Matt asked where U were. Didn't kno if he could kno about C. Said U were with Nico or Grady. x'

'Thx, I owe U. x'

The movie was really funny. I looked at Chad sometimes and he seemed to like it too. I glanced at Chad for what was probably the 16th time, when he turned his head. He looked in my eyes and I just smiled a little before turning my head to Michael again. _Why can't I just look at him. _I heard him chuckle. I didn't look at him until the movie ended. The end credits were rolling, so we decided to leave.

"What did you think of the movie?" I asked

"Really good. Did you like it?"

"Yes, I love Michael Cera. He's hilarious." I smiled. Chad gave me a look and started laughing. "What are you laughing about?"

"Did you even see Michael Cera? You were always looking at me." He said cockily.

"I ... ugh, I was not." I added shyly "Not all the time." His smile grew even bigger. _Great, I'll never hear the end of this. _"Well, that was fun, but I'll better get going."

"You're already going? I thought we could hang out a little bit longer." He said hastily. I smiled at him.

"Where do you want to go?"

"We could just go to the park." He suggested. I just nodded and walked next to him. Chad stopped, took of his jacket and put it on the grass. He went to sit next to it and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to sit too?" He gave me a quick smile. I sat down in front of him and he started laughing. "I meant next to me on my jacket. I don't want you to get your clothes dirty." I stood up and sat down again, this time next to him.

"Better?" I asked him rolling my eyes.

"Much better. You know I was just trying to be a gentleman."

"Well, I'm not one of those helpless girls, that needs someone to look after them." I said mocking him.

"yeah, yeah" He said "Very funny"

"Hey, those are your words. I can't help that you think I'm irresistible." I shrugged

"Irresistible? I said you were different."

"Oh, just admit it Chad." I started singing and dancing around. "You think I'm gorgeous... You want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to hug me... You want to smooch me."**(A/N: miss congeniality clip :P just hilarious!)** He stood up too and took my arm.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"You think I'm gorgeous?" I asked him, my smile widening.

"Yeah and I want to do the second thing too." He said looking into my eyes. In my head I was singing the song again, to know what the second thing was. I didn't really got to that part yet, when he placed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. I couldn't be happier. When we broke apart I stared in his eyes again. He looked at me with a big smile on his face, that suddenly got wiped of his face. He took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" I could feel my smile fading away. _Why does he have that look on his face?_

"I'm sorry Sonny. I shouldn't have done that."

"Shouldn't have done that?" A tear rolled over my cheek. "Then why did you?"

"I… It's… just complicated." _He's a jerk, a stupid, manipulative jerk! I really thought he liked me._

"A hint Chad, if you don't like a girl, don't kiss her." I said and started walking away. "I'm going home."

"Let me drop you off." Chad said running after me.

"No, I'd rather walk." Chad was still walking behind me, so I turned around. "Chad, just go! I don't need or **want** you to take me home!" He stopped following me and I started walking again. It felt like the longest walk ever. When I finally arrived home I was still crying. I had been crying the entire time.

"Sonny, Is that you?" I heard Matt ask. I just said yeah, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Tawni said I should call her, but when should I do th-?" He stopped talking when he saw my tearstained face. "Are you ok?"

"No not really" I wiped my tears away.

"What happened? Did that Nico-kid do something?"

"No, I wasn't even with Nico or Grady. I… I …don't want to talk about it. I'm just going to bed."

"Sonny…I?"

"Could you just leave me alone?" I ran upstairs, closed my bedroom door and locked it. I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: We had some trouble writing this chapter, so review and please tell us that you like it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Chapter 9: Questions are asked!**

SPOV

I woke up pretty early today. I didn't sleep that much. I just couldn't understand what happened last night. Tears started to fall from my eyes again and I couldn't stop them. _I really thought he liked me. Ugh, I'm so stupid. Look at me, crying my eyes out. He doesn't like you Sonny, he doesn't like you, he doesn't like you, he just doesn't. _I thought that If I said it to myself enough times, I would stop hoping he did, but it didn't help. I kept asking myself that one question, giving me hope. _Then why did he kiss me? _I knew it was going to make me feel worse, because of the question that always followed right behind the first one. _Then why did he say, he shouldn't have done that?_

I had enough of it, I just wanted to forget yesterday even happened. I took my stuff and went to the bathroom. A bath would relax me. It did make me feel a bit better, but it didn't had the effect I wanted it to have. I knew it was hopeless. I was stupid for thinking that a bath could take away all of you problems, so I lifted myself out of the tub and got dressed. I went downstairs, took out a bowl and pored cereal in it. I wasn't really hungry and just kept poking the marshmallows. _I'm not even capable of eating. _

Matt came down and saw me sitting at the table. He looked worried again. _I don't want him to ask me about it, I'll just cry. Please don't make him ask, cause I know I'll break down and cave. He'll be mad and I don't want him to get angry at Chad. I was the one stupid enough to think that he actually likes me. _I felt the tears burning again and turned my head to wipe them away quickly. I got myself together again and smiled a weak smile at Matt.

"Morning" I left out the good.

"Morning. Are you feeling better?" He asked me. My smile dropped, but I forced it on my lips again. Yes was all I could say. I took my untouched cereal and threw it away. I didn't want to sit there, with Matt's eyes constantly focused on me, so I went over to the living room and turned on the TV. It didn't take long before Matt finished his breakfast and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to me and took the remote. The television screen turned blank, but I kept looking at it. _Please, don't._

"What happened yesterday?" He asked me the question I dreaded the most. I looked away from the screen to my brother, when the doorbell rang. I wanted to open the door, but Matt took my arm and pulled me back on the couch. My mom came down the stairs and opened it instead.

"Hi Chad, Matt's in the living room." _This can't be happening?_!

CPOV

I haven't slept at all last night. I kept turning around, trying to forget how much I hurt her. _Why did I have to kiss her? Why does Matt have that stupid guy code? _Questions kept running through my mind. And then the most important one popped up and I wondered why I didn't think about that one before. _Why do I care about what Matt thinks? I like Sonny, she likes me. Matt doesn't have anything to do with it. _After I realized that, I jumped of my bed and got dressed.

"Chad, are you awake?" My mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes!"

"Well come downstairs then, breakfast's ready." I thought about eating for a second, but that would take too much time and it's not like I could get anything down anyway.

"I'm not hungry! I'm going over to Matt."

I had to talk to Sonny, so I ran through the kitchen, took my keys and I was out already. It didn't take me long to arrive there and on my way, I had already thought about what I was going to say. Every conversation I imagined was awful. The next one even worse than the previous. _I guess I'll just have to improvise. That won't be to difficult, right? Just tell her how you feel, that you've been a jerk and that if she doesn't want to talk to you ever again, you'll understand._

I was starting to regret my decision. _What if she doesn't even want to see me? _All of those questions were still bothering me when I arrived at her house. It took me a while to get out of the car. I was really nervous. _I'm never nervous_. I started talking to myself, trying to become the confident guy I normally am again.

"Come on Chad, just go to her and tell her you're sorry. It'll be alright. Worst case scenario, she'll tell you she hates you and never wants to see you again."

"Not helping!" I said trying to shut myself up.

"Just put your finger on the doorbell and push it already!" The voice spoke again.

I finally did what he said. Connie opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Chad, Matt's in the living room." _Here goes nothing._

SPOV

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Wake up Sonny, it's just a really bad dream! _Ouch!_ Ok, pinching didn't help. And now Matt's looking at me like I'm going crazy._

"Did you just pinch yourself?" He asked me, still worrying about my wellbeing. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. My feet wouldn't move, so I sat there panicking.

"Euhm, well actually…" I heard Chad say "So living room." I finally got my feet to move and I was trying to leave the room before he entered, but Matt wouldn't let me. Chad walked in and suddenly the room felt crowded. We all looked at each other.

"Chad, can you wait a minute?" Matt asked him motioning him to leave us alone for a while.

"And you're going to tell me what's going on." He turned towards me. I saw Chad's eyes widening, he hadn't moved.

"Matt, I told you already. I'm fine."

"Fine?! Do you call coming home crying fine?" He asked me, not realizing that Chad was still listening. I felt the tears coming back again.

"Matt, just Shut Up ok! I don't want to talk about it! You're just making it worse!" I shouted running past him and Chad. Matt looked shocked, but just left me alone.

MPOV

"And you're going to tell me what's going on."

"Matt, I told you already. I'm fine." _She isn't fine, far from it. _

"Fine?! Do you call coming home crying fine?" I almost yelled at her. _Why can't she just tell me?_

"Matt, just Shut Up ok! I don't want to talk about it! You're just making it worse!" She snapped at me. She ran past me and up the stairs. I heard her door slam shut. _I'll better leave her alone. _Then I saw Chad standing there, his face full of guilt. Probably, because he was eavesdropping.

"Didn't I ask you to leave for a minute?" _He_ _shouldn't have stand there listening._

"Yes, but…" he started."Never mind."

I just let it go. I was still trying to figure out what was going on with Sonny.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Chad said suddenly.

"Yeah, sure" I answered not really listening. He ran upstairs and I sat down again still thinking.

**A/N: Is Chad really going to the bathroom or is he going to make a little detour? Find out next time on Sonny with a chance of returning! Oh and please review :D **


	10. Tensions rise!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance. We had to use this title, we dared ourselves. LOL :P (if you don't get it, you have to watch the Mackenzie falls minisodes. Hilarious!)**

**Chapter 10: Tensions rise!**

CPOV

I left Matt with his thoughts. Matt had scared me for a moment. I really thought he had figured out, that I was the reason Sonny cried yesterday. I was walking down the hall, looking at the doors. I stopped in front of one with a sun on it and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Matt, can you just please leave me alone?" I heard Sonny say from the other side of the door. She was crying. _I hate the fact that I make her cry._ I didn't tell her that it was me, but just walked in her room.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you." I said. She looked up and was clearly shocked to see me.

"I don't really feel like talking" She answered while wiping away her tears.

"Then don't talk, just listen."

"Chad, I…"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I never meant to do that. I just freaked out."

"What?!" tears returning

"No, I mean. I thought about kissing you for so many times, but you're Matt's little sister." I took a moment to breath and started to ramble again. "I really like you and I don't regret kissing you. If I could, I would do it all over again minus the 'I shouldn't have done that' part."

She had stopped crying and was just looking at me, trying to understand what I was saying. I was out of breath and just looked at her too.

"Then why did you say that you shouldn't have done it?! If it was so special and all." She said getting angry again.

"I was afraid … of Matt. Remember when he got in that fight?" She just nodded

"That was because Jason said something about you. Matt just freaked and then he told me nobody was getting near you, because of the guy code. I thought he would let it go after a while, but he didn't so… I tried staying away from you and" She had stopped listening. Her eyes just widened, she got up and pushed me aside. "MATT!!"

_Shit!_

I tried to stop her from going downstairs, but once I finally got what she was going to do, she was already downstairs. Matt got up from the couch and walked up to her. She started hitting him.

"You!" she yelled pointing "Have NO right!" His eyes widened too and then he looked at me, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I had finally reached the living room and pulled Sonny away from Matt.

"Don't touch me, I'm still mad at you!"

"What's going on?!" Matt asked feeling really frustrated.

"You can't decide who I'm going to date!" She yelled back.

"I never told you who you could date." He still didn't get it, but I knew it was coming closer, so I braced myself. _Here it comes…_

"You told Chad he couldn't date me!" She fired back

"Chad? How did we go from you dating to Chad?" Suddenly his eyes seemed like they were going to pop out of their sockets. His face turned beet red. "Chad!"

"Surprise" I tried to lighten the mood. _It wasn't helping. Obviously_. I took a few steps back, when I saw him ready to attack me. And then he started to run after me. We were running around the couch, him chasing me. He stopped and we stood there looking at each other from opposite sides of the couch.

"Matt, we can talk about this."

"You're dating my sister?!"

"No, he's not. Because apparently kissing me was a mistake." Sonny interrupted. Matt got even angrier. _Thanks Sonny, as if this couldn't get any worse._

"You kissed my sister?!" He yelled again.

"Yes, I did." I turned my face to Sonny "And I told you already it wasn't a mistake."

"It's your fault, she was crying yesterday?!" Matt fired another question

"I wouldn't have, if it wasn't for you and your stupid guy code!" I yelled back

"Chad, leave!" Matt said "Come on Sonny"

"No!" Sonny said "You're both idiotic assholes." She looked at us both.

"You shouldn't have told Chad he couldn't date me, especially when I'm helping you with Tawni, my friend. And you!" She said now pointing at me "You shouldn't have listened. If you really liked me, Matt would just have to deal with it." She turned around and stormed up the stairs. I heard her door slam shut. Matt and I looked at each other, not sure what to say or do.

"I'll just leave." I said eventually. I walked out the door, to my car and drove off. When I arrived back home, my mom gave me a weird look.

"Home already?"

"yeah. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

**A/N: Short chapter, a lot of drama. Next chapter will be the last one, so hope you like it. Please review.**


	11. Catch me

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance. **

**We want to thank all of you guys for the amazing reviews and reading our story.**

**Chapter 11:**

CPOV

_Life sucks! _

Sonny hasn't talked to me since two weeks ago, when she yelled at me. Hell, she doesn't even look at me. On the bright side Matt wasn't mad at me anymore, but it was awkward. We were trying to avoid certain subjects, _like a brunette living in his house_, but sometimes they came up. He and Tawni were dating now, so there were days I didn't have to talk to him. At lunch he would mostly sit with us and Tawni sat with Sonny. But twice a week he would sit with her or she would sit with us. Today was one of those days. Tawni was sitting in front of me, her eyes on Matt.

I looked behind them, trying to find Allison, so I could torture myself a little bit more. The blond guy saw me and shot me an almost deadly look. A second later Sonny turned around to see what was going on. I smiled a little smile, but she just turned around and pushed her plate to her friends. That smile got wiped of my face and I stared at my food. Since what happened I had hardly ate. Today wasn't going to be any different. I just kept pushing the food around. Tawni gave me one of her sympathy looks. _I hate those, I've been getting them far to often lately. _

"Why don't you go talking to her?" Tawni asked me still giving me the look. _That's the only reason she takes her eyes of Matt, to tell me I have to go and talk to Sonny._

"I already tried that." I said.

"Then try again."

"Tawni, every time I come near her, she runs of or one of your friends over there tells me to go. If she wanted to talk, we would have done that already… but she doesn't, so I'm going to leave her alone." Tawni rolled her eyes.

"It's so obvious that she wants to talk to you. She's miserable. She doesn't go out and she doesn't laugh anymore and that's what she's all about. Since you two stopped talking to each other Sonny isn't Sunny anymore. So talk to her, just find a moment when Nico and Grady aren't around."

_Like it was that easy. I tried that already and Nico and Grady are always around. It's like they work in shifts. Every time I see Sonny, one of them is there too. They even wait outside of the __bathroom for her._

"And when is that? I've tried before and after school, but that Grady gives her a ride, so I can't talk to her then. I've tried between classes, before and after lunch. I've tried every spare time I have." Tawni just looked at me, disappointed. I had given up.

"You haven't tried at home." Matt said. I looked at him, speechless. _I didn't really think that was an option. Matt and I weren't fighting anymore, but I didn't think he wanted me to come over and talk to Sonny again, seeing how great that went last time._

"What?" _I probably look like an idiot, but I'm surprised. _ "You're ok with me coming over?"

"Yes. I don't like seeing Sonny like this. Tawni is right, she hasn't been herself and that's because of y- the incident. You're the only one who can fix that." He said. Tawni smiled and kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Do it today. She isn't doing anything." Tawni said pleased with herself.

I looked at Sonny when she got up. _She looked miserable and I just wanted her to laugh again. To be honest I live for that smile and not seeing it was the worst part of all. She could ignore me or yell at me, but that smile… I just couldn't miss it._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

The bell rang. School had finally ended. I walked to my locker and got the books I needed. I looked around, hoping to see Sonny, but I didn't. She had become very good at avoiding me. I just walked to my car and got in. I thought about the plan and drove off.

I arrived home and put my bag away. I was waiting for Matt's text and it seemed to take hours for him to finally send it.

'she's home + no Grady'

I stormed out of my room and to my car. I was more confident after what Tawni and Matt said and I know they were right. Sonny wasn't being her normal cheerful self. I hurt her, but that means she cares. On the one hand I felt guilty about that thought, but on the other hand… . I walked over to the door and rang the bell. Matt opened it and I smiled weakly.

"Where is she?"

"The garden." He said

"Thanks man."

"Yeah, well you better fix it and don't make it worse." He stated

_He always knows how to make you feel better.(sarcasm) Just ignore it Chad and go to the garden._

I walked past him and opened the backdoor. Sonny was sitting with her back against a tree, her guitar next to her. She wrote something down, took her guitar in her hands and started to play.

**(****Demi Lovato – Catch me)**

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
And make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

She put her guitar back down and grabbed the notebook again making changes to the song. I slowly walked up to her. When she heard me, she turned around. She didn't say anything. Her head turned to the lyrics and closed the book.

"That's a really good song. You have an amazing voice, you know." She looked at me for a moment, before looking down.

"What are you doing here? I don't think you came here to tell me I'm a good singer." Now it was my turn to look at the floor.

"You ignored me at school, so that's why I'm here."

"Maybe there's a reason why I'm ignoring you Chad!"

"I just hoped… that maybe you… you could forgive me." I finally finished the sentence "I'm really sorry about what I did and I get that you don't want to talk to me, even though I really want you talk to me again."

"Well it's not all about what you want!" She practically yelled.

"I know, but is this what you want?" She looked shocked and tried to say something back, but she couldn't. "I… I."

"I've seen you these last days and you're not happy. You can tell me and everybody else that you are, but you're not and I know that I did that to you. And I hate that you're mad at me, I hate to not see you smile, I hate that I can't be around you and all because I made a stupid mistake!." Now I was the one that was almost yelling. "But you're just being stubborn, because I know, that even though you try to hide it, you also like me."

Sonny stared at me for a while, stood up and tried to walk inside, but I didn't let her. _She has to hear this, she has to know, because I'm not giving up. _I took her arm and pulled her closer to me.

"You can leave, but I'm just going to keep coming back until you give me an answer." She looked up in my eyes and wanted to say something, but I interrupted her. "And I don't count 'I don't want to talk about it' as an answer."

"You hurt me." She whispered, while a tear rolled down her cheek. "And I don't want it to happen again, because… it just hurts too much."

"I don't want that to happen again either. I don't ever want to see you hurt." I said while pulling her closer. I placed my lips on hers. She didn't pull back, but put her arms around my neck. We broke apart and she looked in my eyes, a big smile plastered on her face. _I really missed that smile a lot._ I smiled back at her and wiped the tear away.

"I love you Allison, just Allison."

"Well I am gorgeous;" She said while smiling and started dancing. "You think I'm gorgeous, You want to kiss me"

"Oh just shut it" I interrupted her

"I love you to Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper" She said before kissing me again.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! We enjoyed writing it and we're already working on other stories, so stay tuned. And review, so we know how much you love us, because… you know you do :P**


End file.
